A vehicle typically includes a head restraint for each seat. These head restraints generally extend vertically from the seat back and may prevent neck hyperextension. Typical sensor actuated head restraints may have mechanisms for moving the head restraint forward during a crash that include a source of stored energy and a trigger. The source of stored energy may be a compressed spring or source of pyrotechnic (chemical) or electrical energy that is used to move the headrest to a desired position. The trigger may be a latch or electrical activation device that initiates the movement of the headrest. However, these systems rely on complexity and may provide additional failure modes for the systems.
Some head restraints are intended to move forward during a crash, but may return to a rearward position when a delay in remaining in the forward position could be desirable. What is needed, therefore, is a control system for a head restraint control system that may delay the return of a head restraint to the rearward position.